


Minifill

by ropememory



Category: Marvel
Genre: Community: avengerkink, M/M, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=1183938#t1183938">this prompt</a> (From time to time, Clint likes to wear Natasha's lacy/silky knickers. Steve catches a glimpse one day and approves fervently. With sex.) at avengerkink</p>
    </blockquote>





	Minifill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=1183938#t1183938) (From time to time, Clint likes to wear Natasha's lacy/silky knickers. Steve catches a glimpse one day and approves fervently. With sex.) at avengerkink

Steve's got one arm around Clint's waist, holding Clint against him and the other one is palming Clint's cock through the lace, the only thing he's wearing at this point while Steve's still fully clothed. The kisses and light bites Steve places along Clint's neck are gentle compared to the way Steve presses against him, cock hard through Steve's pants and Clint can _feel_ Steve against his ass.

"You're, fuck, so hot like this," Steve says. Clint nods in agreement, the only thing he can do, because the way the material's restraining him and the way it rubs against the head of his cock, especially with Steve's hand aiding it, turns his words into nothing more than moans. "Be even better if you were bent over something, if I could fuck you while they're still half on."

Clint almost comes at that, tries to catch Steve's mouth for a kiss, and Steve complies. Even though it's a bit uncomfortable, neither of them seem to mind much, and then Steve's hand brushes against Clint's balls, moves up to the head of his cock, and that combined with the way Steve's pressed against his ass is what finally makes Clint come. Steve ruts against him, hand still moving against the come-filled underwear and Clint's softening cock, until he comes, too.

They stay there, pressed against each other, just breathing.

"Next time," Steve says after awhile, "I'll have to be wearing less clothes."

Clint thinks briefly about there being a _next time_ and how the underwear isn't his before deciding it doesn't matter. Natasha probably won't want them back, anyway.


End file.
